Technical Field
The present invention relates to a group for allowing free orientation of a sphere with respect to outside force fields.
In particular, the group of the invention finds its main field of applicability as a device for experiments in microgravity.
Description of the Related Art
One can exploit the advantages of the reduced gravity field of the space environment to perform experiments sensitive to gravity or to reveal phenomena masked on the ground by the presence of gravity. Long duration experiments however, also in the reduced gravity field, may be slightly or highly affected by the effects of the residual gravity field present during the space navigation; moreover, during the navigation, the spaceships change their orientation with respect to the residual gravity field. This facts result in the presence of a disturbance, due to the residual gravity, that changes during the experiment, in modulus and orientation. Many times, this effect, that cannot be limited or eliminated, seriously affects the results of the experiments or complicates their elaboration.
Therefore the need was felt to make available a device whose technical features are able to overcome the above prior art technical problems.
The concept on which the present invention is based is the physical phenomenon of permanent inhibition of coalescence discovered years ago. In short, when a liquid drop is heated at a temperature higher than that of a solid surface to which the drop is approached, surface motions arise in the drop due to the variation with temperature of the liquid drop's surface tension. Studies performed have shown that such surface motions trap the air in between the drop surface and the solid one, giving rise to a soft, friction-less pillow.